Single bright smile
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: He could hear Naruto saying softly "...tou-chan...kaa-chan" " don't leave me..." . Minato leaned next to Naruto's head. He tried to rub his head in a attempt to calm him down but his hand passed right through. Please post a review as to if it's good or not and no flames! Possibly a multi-shot


Minato walked down the street lazily. He looked at the city. 6 years ago he sealed the Kyuubi into his new born son. He remembered being so happy when Kushina said they were pregnant. It was with out a doubt the happiest day of his life. Naruto's birth should have been but right after his birth he was grabbed by a masked man. This man wanted him to chose between him or Kushina. When he flashed to get Naruto he left Kushina open enough for the man to get to her seal and let the demon out; sending it rampaging through Khonha. He then had to make a decision. It was something he wanted to regret so much but some how could not. He sealed it into his baby. Not even 5 minuets old. He remembered seeing images flash in his mind of Naruto taking his first step or saying his first word. He would not see him go the the academy or see him off on his first mission. He would not see him get a girlfriend or get married. He would never hold his grandson's or granddaughter's and tell them stories. And he would not die in his sleep a happy old man who fulfilled his life. No all that was cut short before his son even opened his eyes. He died along with Kushina shielding him. No, that was not right. Kushina shielded him. All he did was condemn his son to his own personal hell. Tormented by the people he was protecting. Minato let a tear fall and started around the corner. He passed through all the people not even trying to doge. After a couple minutes of walking he got to the red light district. There was his sons home. He passed by common thugs and hookers. The homeless and thieves. He comes here all the time and laughs. And the thing he had found funny was they cared. For some reason the people who others are afraid are the only one's who could see the reality of Naruto's situation. They did not mind. Society's trash treated him better than the people who he's protecting do. Minato looked at the door in front of him. He walked through and smiled. Naruto was sleeping peacefully on a trashy bed under a thin blanket. His apartment was not filthy but defiantly not clean earthier. He stopped smiling when Naruto started thrashing in his bed. It was clear he was having a nightmare. Minato panicked. But soon realized that would do nothing for the situation. He could hear Naruto saying softly "...tou-chan...kaa-chan" " don't leave me..." . Minato leaned next to Naruto's head. He tried to rub his head in a attempt to calm him down but his hand passed right through. So he opted to sing a song that Kushina did when she was pregnant instead.

**(from the film "Dumbo")**

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The chance to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.

Slowly he stopped thrashing and whispering. Minato looked up startled when he heard a tiny noise like a shoe touching the floor. He looked up to see Kakashi dawned in his anbu gear. Minato tensed when he reached into his oddly large weapons pouch. He was scared to think that his own student might hold anger to his son and try and kill him. He instinctively took a defensive stance knowing it would do no good. He fell on his butt at what got pulled out. Kakashi pulled out a hippo sleeping hat that was dark grey. He walked right through Minato and to Naruto. Lifting his head up he put the hat on his head. Then he reached to his back and grabbed a green sealing scroll. He unraveled it and sent chakra into the black ink to make a blue and orange blanket appear. It was very fluffy and warm as far as Minato could tell and he thanked Kami because someone that should care the most did. Minato wished he could thank him but decided instead on just trying to hug him. Kakashi shivered when he felt a breeze wrap around him. But this felt strangely comforting. Kakashi smiled under his mask and grabbed a piece or paper he put a red hair clip and three pronged kunai on the table. The next morning when Naruto woke up he was the happiest he ever was. Because in the letter it said:

Dear Naruto,

I am a student of your father's. These items were your father's and your mother's. I'm sure you can tell what belongs to who. I am sorry for not seeing you in person but eventuality we will meet. Naruto your parents loved you so much and they still do. They both have passed away but they are surly watching over you so don't give up. Your mother would freak out if you did. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She wanted you so badly and was ecstatic for you to be there in person. Your father will be found out in time but know this. You are the luckiest boy alive. Even if it doesn't seem like it now. So don't give up and reach for Kami and back.

Signed, Some one who cares

Minato cried in relief at the happiness his son showed. He looked at him and smiled fondly all the while thinking ' Kami-sama really did bless me with the best child ever'.


End file.
